Models
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Who would've thought that Hades and Persephone can be very adequate models to Zeus and Poseidon? "He was faithful, I was not."


**~*~ _M_**o_d_**e**l_s_** ~*~**

**I do not own Greek Mythology, I only own the plot.**

* * *

**_Z_**e_u_**s**

**M**_ost people don't believe it. But I am certain that I, Zeus, King of the Gods has a certain role model myself._

I watched them love each other, I watched them kiss and whisper words of love. I watched them below as I saw tears dwell up in their eyes. They were going to separate for 6 months. Hades grieved, hugging his beloved wife in his arms, tears wetting the sleeves of Persephone's dress. They pulled away and shared one last passionate kiss. I could see it all. The way they kissed, it was different. It was in neither anger nor regret, it was _love_. Eros, that boy knows how to pair. After merely a minute or so, they pulled away, breathing in each other's breathes. He caressed her soft white cheeks before bidding his goodbye, tears flowing like a fountain of pain. She bid him goodbye before turning back to look at Hermes who nodded and took her hand as she stepped on the dark and marvelous chariot Hephaestus has created.

She turned to look back one more time, her cheeks soar and her eyes red from all the crying. Then, with one final breath of release, she looked away as Hermes straddled the reigns of the Chariot. The horses neighed as they departed from the Underworld, taking Persephone back to the heavens of Mount Olympus. I sighed and waved a hand at the fountain where I have watched the scene. On what I just saw, it pains me and it made me guilty. Hades, my older brother was in love, and the worst and half-likely best part about it? He was _faithful. _

**Faithful. **He was, and I wasn't. We were never the same. But what I have seen earlier before had made the two departed lovers give me an inspiration. At least I do not weep and mimic, waiting for my wife to come home after merely 6 months away from each other. At least I do not pace, thinking of how my wife was doing. At least I do not twist and turn on my bed, sad about the fact that my wife won't be beside me, making love to me the whole night. But Hades does. And it pains him. It pains him a lot. He was faithful, I wasn't. He never attempted to cheat on his wife. He never leaves his Underworld without his Persephone. And he deserves better than to be separated from Persephone.

But what do I have? A wife. A deceitful, bitter, jealous and ballistic wife. Who kills each and every one of my affairs, innocent or not, she can kill. I always have her beside me in my bed. I always have her in my home, Olympus to accompany me. She's always been there, and I feel lucky that I don't have to be separated away from her. But I don't use that luck so much. In fact, I shove that luck away often and rather stay with mistresses in my bed. While my wife? She stays faithful. She takes care of the children. But what do I do? Relent from our chambers and run off with another woman. That's what I do. And it made me feel guilty.

Why must I cost this pain to my darling Hera? Why must I cheat on her if she does not cheat on me? Why can't I return the favor? Why? By the Titans trapped in Tartarus, why? What have I lacked? Faith. Fidelity. Loyalty. I lacked them. For a god, father and most especially a husband, I lacked them. Hades does not. He never lacks them. He never does. He always has them, I don't. That lucky old guy. I should be happy that I don't have an unfaithful wife. I should be happy that my wife does not separate from me for 6 months. I should be happy that no matter what infidelity, unfaithfulness, and unearthliness I have done, she's always there. To love me. To care for me. To make me feel like I'm not alone. There's someone I could run to. Not my brothers, not my sons nor daughters, but **her. **My **wife**, My **queen**, My **goddess**.

I have her, and Hades has one as well. He uses her lovingly, he does not play with her. But I do and I did, but he doesn't and never did. Hades and Persephone doesn't know, that they set an example. They _had _and _have _set an example to me. To love my wife and realize the mistakes I have done. They are faithful to each other, their Marriage is as solid as a Pyramid. Me and Hera's isn't, it's as soft as a wax that turns into solid wax, and when burned again by fire, turns into soft wax. Theirs is a Pyramid, Ours is a soft wax. They have a successful Marriage, we don't. Their love is a paradise, with the sun setting between two hills, soft grasses and colorful flower. While our love is a battlefield, fire burning everywhere, taunts and cusses spreading across the Arena.

But I could change that. I could change that all. With Hades and Persephone setting a model, I know I can change. I can become a good husband, a faithful and loving one. Care more about my wife and spend more time with her. I have kids, Hades doesn't. I treat them like an invisible ghost, Hades doesn't even if he doesn't even have any. I could become a good father as well. These _models _tells me to change, and I came to their approval. I will change. For my darling Hera, for my kids and for the whole of humanity.

I saw her enter the throne room in her golden robes, her chocolate brown hair splayed before her torso. She was barefoot and her caramel eyes shivered at the coldness of the soft marble floors. Her eyes stared at me with an expressionless look. Yawned and walked up to me, the clanking of her golden bangles on her wrists spread across the room. She stopped before me, ten inches away from me. I rose from my throne and walked up to her, the sounds of my sandals echoed the room. When we were now an inch away from each other, I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her close as I breathed the scent of her ambrosial perfume.

My mind tingled at the sudden sensation that hovered over me. I looked down on her beautiful face. Her beautiful sparkling caramel eyes gleaming in curiosity. I smiled and slowly leaned down to meet her lips. They were soft and I felt her blink absently, but soon melted into the kiss as she wrapped her delicate arms around my neck, kissing me back. I wrapped my other arm around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly as I entered and our tongues met, playing and savoring each touch. We pulled away from each other, breathing heavily as we breathed in each others breathes. I lay my forehead on hers and nuzzled her nose softly.

Hera breathed deeply as she closed her eyes and said softly, "How's your morning?"

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Wonderful, as long as I'm with you."

Hera's cheeks colored as she pulled away from my touch and stared at me with curious and precautionary eyes. She looked at me it's as if I had done something wring. She crossed her arms on her chest as she said, suddenly angry, "Why do I have the feeling you're luring me into one of your traps? So you could get away with another woman today?" Her voice echoed the halls, making a few gods stare at us behind marble columns.

"Hera," I shook my head. "As far as I know, I have no interest to be with another woman today."

"You're just saying that because your children are watching us." She said with contempt and she had a point. Apollo and Artemis were almost at the brink of entering the throne room if Ares hadn't stopped them. Athena was staring at us cautiously, so did Hermes, Dionysus and most especially Hephaestus. "Isn't that right, honey?"

"Hera," I said again. "I swear by the Styx that I'm not seeing another woman."

"Are you sure?" She asked as she darted her eyes on the left hallway. I followed her gaze and was surprised to see Demeter hiding behind a pillar of column, eyes staring at both of us in horror. Hera knew I had an affair with Demeter hundreds of years ago, but that was the past. Does she expect me to have an affair with Demeter again? Even on the day of the coming of Persephone? That's ballistic. I turned my gaze back to the brunette woman before me.

"I'm sure." I said firmly and she just stared at me, in either awe or confusion. She simply didn't know whether or not she should trust me. I on the other hand slipped an arm around her waist again and pulled her close, our faces inches away from each other. Her shaky breath alleviated my face.

"No," She breathed almost breathlessly. "Not in front of the children.."

"And why not?" I asked in a deep and husky voice, almost possibly teasing her. She closed her eyes and I had my chance to crash my lips onto hers. She let out a moan of protest, but afterwards she wrapped her arms around my neck, her hands playing with my hair as she pulled my head down, deepening the kiss. I groaned desired at the touch of her lips. After merely seconds of sweet kisses, we pulled away breathing for air. I could still see from the corner of my eye that the godlings are still staring at us. I just shrugged and pulled Hera into a hug, feeling her chest go up and down from lost of breath.

I muffled my lips on her hair, then on her ear as I whispered softly and lovingly, "I love you, Peacock."

Hera sighed as she gripped on my hair softly. Her nose flared as she giggled softly and whispered back into my ear, "I love you too, Eagle."

* * *

**_P_**o_s_**e****_i_**_d**o**_**n**

**M**_arriage is never easy, but just look at Persephone & Hades, alas their Marriage is strong, unlike mine, Poseidon, Lord of the Seas could barely even manage a date with my wife._

Dear Eros, master of lovers, how come you make distance between us? It has been nearly fifty years since we've last talked, last hugged and kissed, last felt each other's touch. What insolence have I done to provoke your ire in keeping my wife away from me? My dear, precious Amphitrite who now wanders in my Seas, in which I can not find her myself. She is lost. You have lost her. What kind of stone-hearted heart do you have? I rose from my throne and paced back and forth as I heard the soft cries from below the ocean floors of my throne room.

I took two steps back away from where the sound came from, and realized it was only Persephone, my niece's sorrowful and painful cries from below the Underworld. Why, it hurt me a lot to see her cry. Today is the day she comes back to her Mother, Demeter my devastated sister who I once seduced but lingered in giving up. Persephone was going to be separated away from her husband, my older brother, Hades. Her weeps echoed my throne room and I couldn't stand it. I waved a hand on the oceanic floors of my throne room as an image appeared on the floor. I could see right through it. The image of Persephone weeping in her husbands' arms.

Now, I don't say this to anyone, not even to my brother Zeus but I **envy **Hades. I **envy **him for being faithful to his wife. I **envy **him for always having his wife in his arms. I **envy **him for being so concerned about his wife. But most of all, I **envy **him because he knows how to simply _love _his wife. _Love_. I thought, have I ever showed such passion to my dear Amphitrite? Have I ever showed her how much I love her by doing simple romantic things like bringing her sea flowers and necklaces made out of pure shining pearls? Have I ever showed her how much she means the world to me? How much she is more than a Queen who ruled beside me but a wife, friend and lover?

**No. **It was simple, perfectly straightforward and honest. **No. No, **I have never even thought about giving her gracious sea flowers or even finding her the finest pearls to make her a necklace. **No, **I have never even acted like she meant the world to me, much less my own kingdom. And **no, **because I treated her more like a mistress than neither a wife, friends or lover. I treated her like a Queen and nothing further more. I looked at the couple on the floor, departing before my eyes, Persephone gave her husband one last kiss before settling on the chariot with Hermes who reigned the horses as it galloped away from the Underworld, sunlight setting through the dark place.

Just before my eyes, I just saw it. It was _love_, nothing that I could ever give to my wife. Sure, we have made love several times to have our children, Triton and Rhodes, but further more we did not. We were busy as King and Queen. While I stray in other women's bed, she does her duty as Queen and Woman of the Seas. When I would get home, I thought I would have piles of work to finish, Contracts and Degrees to sign, but it was all my wife who did it for me. And I am thankful that I have her. But somehow, I felt guilty because I take advantage of her incredible responsibility. We surely have many quarrels about my affairs, but she in no further woman like Hera who mostly kills her husbands' woman.

Persephone and Hades, there were **models. **They show me how to love my wife, departed or not. At least I have my wife in bed ever night. At least I have her beside my throne every council meeting at out palace. At least I have her to take care of the children. Unlike Hades, for six months he suffers in pain and sadness, waiting for his beloved wife to come back, unable to visit her in the heights of Mount Olympus. And it hurt him, and it stung me simply because I could never imagine how painful it is to be away from your wife. For that, I have thought of making a change. A change for my wife. A change in our Marriage and our relationship. A change that would make her feel like she's the only nymph in the world. But to me, she's more than just a nymph, she's a **goddess. **_My _goddess.

I saw the heavy, perfectly designed golden doors of my palace open as a blonde headed woman appeared before me. Her long blonde curly hair splayed across her sea green silk dress. Her sea blue eyes staring back at mine which gleamed in an expressionless way. I shrugged and thought about what I said to myself, I would make a change. But, I didn't make a move. Instead, she walked up to me and looked me in the eye with the same expressionless look.

"You've been gone for quite a while, my dove." I told her and her eyes snapped up a bit, suddenly intrigued. "Where have you been?"

She sighed and walked pass me to sit on her throne beside mine. She rested her elbow on the arm chair and sighed. "As usual, doing whatever job you never even thought about doing of keepsake."

I walked up to her and took her hand in mine and stood her up, expectedly she stood up and rested in my arms. Her warm body filled me with desire and love for her. Then, she started to cry on my chest, her tears wetting my sea green chiton. I wrapped arms around her and she cried even harder. I didn't know what to do so I just pulled her away and looked in her in the eyes filled with wet tears. I put my hands on her cheeks and she suddenly stopped crying. I leaned down to meet her lips as my world fell upside down. Her lips are the softest and most gentle I have ever had. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down, deepening our kiss.

I moaned softly at her action as I lifted her up, still kissing her delicate lips. I sat on my throne, Amphitrite on my lap. She pulled away from our kiss and breathed for air. So did I. Amphitrite shook her head and muttered softly, "Poseidon.."

"I love hearing you say my name." I whispered in her ear huskily and she breathed again shakily, "Poseidon.."

I kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "What is it that you want from me?"

"You.." She breathed softly. "I want you.. Poseidon.."

"How bad is it, my dove?"

"So.. bad.." She moaned in my ear, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "It's been far too long, Poseidon.."

"I believe it is, my love." I suddenly agreed and kissed her ear which made my precious Amphitrite tremble delicately in my arms.

"I'm so sorry for everything.." I whispered in her ear. "For cheating on you.. for taking advantage of you.."

"Poseidon, you no need to apologize to me." She interrupted me gently. "It was both our fault this Marriage never worked."

I pulled her away a little bit, just to see her look into my eyes. "But we can make it work."

Amphitrite shook her head. "Shouldn't you be in Olympus, waiting for your Niece's return?"

I groaned. "I'd rather be here with you than to be in my Abode."

"Oh, Poseidon.."

"I've missed being with you my sweet Amphitrite." I said. "Please let me have the chance to prove to you how much I love you."

She looked at me with pleasant and loving eyes. Then, for once in this day, my day brightened with her beautiful and loving smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are highly appreciated. Criticism is also applicable. **

**Happy Holidays! :) **


End file.
